


Halloween Butterflies

by Kenmai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Wingman Dave, i guess, i love wingman dave, in which no actual trick or treating happens, john was originally going to wear a giant dick costume for halloween as a dare but i said nah, john wears a fucking sheet, kinda!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenmai/pseuds/Kenmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a small Halloween Johnkat idea ok? John nervously sees Karkat while trick-or-treating and says hi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short thing for Halloween?

Karkat groaned.   
Here he was stuck inside his house on Halloween, the last day of October. His mother had gone out to a fancy Halloween get together with her old reunion classmates and his Dad was probably out somewhere celebrating the day at a bar with some friends. His older brother had resided upstairs but when he went to ask for help giving out the candy he came to find out that his brother had snuck out with a friend.  
This left Karkat disgruntled as he tiredly gave out candy to trick-or-treaters by himself. Here he was on a perfectly good night giving out candy. He didn’t mind not trick-or-treating; it’s just that he could be in his room scrolling the internet right now or something.  
Why was he doing this?  
Oh right, his mother had specifically instructed him to give out every single piece of candy. She even promised to search his room when he had groaned. There goes his idea of hiding the remaining candy for himself.  
Karkat sighed as the doorbell rang again, a tiny knock on the door signaling the arrival of another person. He grabbed the bowl of candy and headed towards the sound.

=

John was practically beaming as he walked alongside his friends.  
His Dad had let him out trick-or-treating for this glorious Halloween night. Halloween had to be one of his favorite holidays of the year next to April Fool’s Day and Christmas. People decorating everywhere with fake skeletons and streamers, and used those cool orange scented candles. People got to dress up as their favorite things and got candy for free in return! How could it get any better than that!   
John smiled as he turned to his friends a slight bounce in his step as he admired their costumes once again.  
Rose had adorned herself in a huge sweater, a scarf, and some glasses and held a magic wizardry wand in her hand. She had gone as a person from Harry Potter. Jade; who was now talking to Rose about some wild story she heard, was wearing a set of dog ears, a lab coat and thick boots. She had obviously stated that she was indeed a dog scientist. Dave had just called her a furry though, to which she shrugged. She’d be a witch next year anyway.   
Speaking of Dave, he wore a masquerade mask, a tuxedo with a red bow-tie and a large black top hat. He had white-gloved fingers in his pocket as he said he was obviously the coolest person in the world tuxedo mask. John had rolled his eyes at his friends. They were weebs and dorks.  
John on the other hand had THE best costume! He was of course a spooky scary ghost!  
“All you’re wearing is a fucking sheet with eye holes though.”  
“Hey!”  
“It’s true.”  
John rolled his eyes at Dave. “Whatever, man! This is totally cooler than you.”  
Dave scrunched up his nose at John. “Tuxedo Mask is cooler!”  
“Nuh-uh.”  
“Boys boys.” Rose had cut in, the two of them stopping in their tracks. “Obviously we are the cooler ones over here.”  
“I call bullshit.”  
“Tuxedo Mask never did anything! Also John you’re a sheet!” Jade exclaimed.  
John tsked. “Fine fine. I win most spooky then.”  
“Wells hit he has a point there.” Dave said.  
John nodded happily.  
“Sure sure.” Jade said. She turned back to Rose and continued her story happily.  
John had started to look around them as they walked, trying to spot a house they could go too for candy (that probably wouldn’t mind trick-or-treating teens). That is when he spotted a particular person.  
There was a really cute boy handing out candy to a group of little girls and their parents. He seemed a little tired but he was fairly cute from what he could see. He had dark brown hair that seemed to be all over the place, and he was wearing a hoodie with bones on it which made it seem like he was a skeleton (heh) and a pair of black jeans. Overall John liked what he saw.  
He hadn’t realized he had stopped walking, and held his hands out to stop Dave from walking. Dave had exclaimed in surprise and the two girls stopped and turned to see what had happened.  
“John what’s up?” Dave asked with raised brows as he turned to look at John.  
They all followed his gaze and watched the boy. He had finished with the small group of trick-or-treaters and was headed inside, closing the door behind him.  
John gulped.  
“He- He’s a person. He’s cute.” John replied in a small voice.  
The three friends turned to each other with knowing smiles and started walking towards the door. Dave grabbed John’s wrist and dragged him towards the house.  
John on the other hand started to squeak and protest that this would be way too embarrassing and that he couldn’t talk to him, it was pointless.  
“Just say hi.” Dave coaxed him.  
“But Dave I’m nervous what do I say.”  
“Well, starting with that hi would be lovely bro.”  
“Shit son, I, uhhh but what after the hi.”  
Dave smiled and glanced out of the corner of his eye as he watched Jade and Rose hide in a nearby bush. Dave turned his gaze back to John and smiled. “I dunno. Good luck.”  
With that Dave knocked loudly on the door and sprinted towards the nearest shrub. He gave John a thumbs up and disappeared completely.  
John gulped and was about to run away when the door opened. He was met face-to-face with the cute boy and internally screamed. He was so going to kill Dave later!  
“Hi? How can I help you?” The boy said as he leaned against the door.  
Up close he was even cuter. He had a smatter of freckles all over his face and his hair seemed to be even wilder.  
John gulped. Oh boy was he fucked.  
“I, uh, h-hi.”  
“Hi.”  
“I, um well I just came to say that you’re really cute and stuff and oh god I’m rambling.” John could feel himself blushing under the sheet and covered his face. He sighed and took the sheet off altogether. “Sorry I’m just gonna go now. Hehe. Have a Happy Halloween…”  
John started to back but stopped as the boy called him back. He seemed fairly amused, a small smile now gracing his tired face.  
“It’s fine. Happy Halloween to you too.”  
“I’m John by the way. You?”  
“Karkat. I’m stuck at home till my parents get back when the fuck ever they please. Can you believe they left me here by myself to give out candy?”  
“Aw shit dude that really dude that really sucks.” John frowned in favor of his new companion. Staying home on Halloween is a bummer.  
“Hey wait!” John suddenly shouted.  
Karkat raised an eyebrow at John and stood up a little straighter. “God you’re fucking loud. What is it?”  
“I have an awesome idea, Karkat!”  
“Go on?”  
“Ok this might sound a little much by why not trick-or-treat with me instead! I was actually almost done for the night but we could make the last few houses if we hurry. That is if you’d be ok with it. We could talk and stuff and get to know each other. I’m not sure if you’d want that though.” John started to fumble and play with his fingers nervously. “So, yeah...”  
Karkat was silent for a moment as he watched John before saying, “So then, like a date?”  
John jumped up at that and blushed. “W-What? I mean no it doesn’t have to be! Not implying that it already was. I mean, well yes. No. Ahhh.” John flusteredly covered his face with his hands. “Maybe.”  
Karkat snorted and shrugged. “Wow what a dork. Sure. Let’s fucking do this then.” He checked for his keys in his pocket and stepped outside next to John locking the door. John couldn’t fucking believe Karkat was at least a foot taller than him.   
Oh well. Karkat already seemed interesting enough to him.   
“Oh my, walking in the dark is very scary. I probably need someone to hold my hand so I don’t get lost!”   
John cracked a smile as Karkat laughed. At that, the boy reached for his hand and intertwined it.  
This night was going to be great.

=

**Author's Note:**

> And that, is the story of how Dave, Jade and Rose got left in a fucking bush.


End file.
